


Flying High

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Airplanes, Banter, Hugs, M/M, Other, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take an airplane. Crowley is bored, but it turns out economy class seats have the distinct advantage of leaving him no choice but to cuddle Aziraphale. This is, of course, a great hardship. (Spoiler: it’s not.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write them being their ridiculous selves on an airplane. I’m posting this for Hugtober, but apparently airplanes make them bicker and banter, so I have two other plane scenes already written. Because of this, it’s likely that I’ll post a longer plane-centric fic later, when I’ve had the chance to write and edit it properly. For now, have this.

Crowley quickly discovered that the in-flight magazines were, if anything, more awful than they had been when he had last seen one, that his air vent couldn’t be closed and insisted on blowing a current of chilly air at his left shoulder, and someone had left a crumpled paper napkin in the back of his seat pocket. He also determined, shortly after takeoff, that he could loosen his seatbelt enough to slide over and drape his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, peering at the angel’s book. Because of course Aziraphale brought a book. 

“Bored?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

“Why would you think that?” Crowley murmured back, and reached out to pull down the window shade. It was stiff, and after he got it successfully down to the bottom, he began to laboriously work it back up.

“You didn’t unbuckle your seatbelt, did you?” Aziraphale asked. “The sign is still on.”

“Me? Of course not.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale agreed, shifting his book to one hand so he could put the other around Crowley’s waist. 

Crowley, having reopened the window blind, pulled it a third of the way back down and settled back into his seat.

“These seats are ridiculously uncomfortable,” he said.

“You’re one to talk,” Aziraphale replied. “I don’t know why you ever got those things you call chairs in your flat.”

“At least those  _ look _ cool,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale hummed in the way that said he disagreed completely but didn’t feel like saying so. Crowley rolled his eyes and slid lower in his seat, snuggling against Aziraphale. Aziraphale shifted his arm so that it lay across Crowley’s side.

Crowley closed his eyes, listening to the roar of the plane engines and the burble of humans around him. Traveling by plane was certainly interesting. He’d give it that.


End file.
